Mefist the Infernal General
・メフィスト | romaji_name = Heru Jeneraru Mefisuto | trans_name = Hell General Mephisto | image = MefisttheInfernalGeneral-DR1-EN-C-UE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 5 | atk = 1800 | def = 1700 | passcode = 46820049 | effect_types = Continuous, Trigger | lore = When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, discard 1 card randomly from your opponent's hand. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte attaque avec une ATK supérieure à la DEF du monstre en Position de Défense, infligez la différence aux Life Points de votre adversaire en tant que dommages de combat. Lorsque cette carte inflige des dommages de combat aux Life Points de votre adversaire, défaussez 1 carte au hasard de la main de votre adversaire. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte ein Monster deines Gegners, das sich in Verteidigungsposition befindet, angreift und seine ATK größer als die DEF des gegnerischen Monsters ist, füge die Differenz den Life Points deines Gegners als Kampfschaden zu. Wenn diese Karte den Life Points deines Gegners Kampfschaden zufügt, wirft dein Gegner 1 zufällige Karte aus seiner Hand ab. | it_lore = Quando questa carta attacca con un ATK superiore al DEF del mostro del tuo avversario in Posizione di Difesa, infliggi la differenza ai Life Points del tuo avversario come danno da combattimento. Quando questa carta infligge danno da combattimento ai Life Points del tuo avversario, scarta 1 carta a caso dalla mano del tuo avversario. | pt_lore = Durante uma batalha entre esta carta atacando e um monstro na Posição de Defesa cuja DEF é menor que o ATK desta carta, inflija a diferença como Dano de Batalha ao seu oponente. Quando esta carta inflige Dano de Batalha ao seu oponente, seu oponente deve descartar aleatoriamente 1 carta. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta ataca con un ATK más alto que la DEF del monstruo de tu adversario en Posición de Defensa, inflige la diferencia como daño de batalla a los Life Points de tu adversario. Cuando esta carta inflige daño de batalla a los Life Points de tu adversario, descarta 1 carta al azar de la mano de tu adversario. | ja_lore = このカードが守備表示モンスターを攻撃した時、その守備力を攻撃力が越えていれば、その数値だけ相手に戦闘ダメージを与える。相手に戦闘ダメージを与えた時、相手の手札からカードを１枚ランダムに捨てる。 | ko_lore = 이 카드가 수비 표시 몬스터를 공격했을 때, 그 수비력을 공격력이 넘었으면, 그 수치만큼 상대에게 전투 데미지를 준다. 상대에게 전투 데미지를 주었을 때, 상대의 패에서 카드를 1장 무작위로 버린다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Go Go Direct (Rare) | wc6_sets = Dark Crisis Fiend Collection B Direct Damage Collection All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | action = * Your opponent discards | attack = Piercing | database_id = 5771 }}